


The less I know, the better

by aurites



Category: Persona 5
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other, im trash hi yes, more pairings to be added idk how the fic is gonna turn sdjsdjk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:02:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24070276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aurites/pseuds/aurites
Summary: Futaba is getting used to her new school life, struggling a lot with her anxiety and with the fact that Akira is away. Though it was necessary to point out how the company of certain someone after school allowed her to cope better with several things that were outside Shujin’s grounds. That person was Kitagawa Yusuke.
Relationships: Kitagawa Yusuke & Sakura Futaba, Kitagawa Yusuke/Sakura Futaba
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	The less I know, the better

The sun was out, shiny and hot, the blue of the sky was deeper than any other season and you could hear the birds chirping when night started to hide. It only meant one thing, _ it was finally summer _ . A season that all the ex Phantom Thieves were anxiously waiting for, and with Akira back in his hometown, he promised to come visit during Summer Break, bringing Morgana over. Makoto and Haru started university and even if their times didn't match, they still would make time to see their old friends. Ryuji, Ann and Yusuke were starting their last year, though Ryuji moved away and Ann was studying abroad, while Futaba finally decided that it was time to rejoin school. 

This was a promise she wrote on her “Long-term promises list” that she created a while ago. The good thing was that she was able to checkmark some of them and that allowed her to keep adding new goals to her list. Still, when it came about school she still felt anxious, not knowing what to do or act as being surrounded by many people still wasn’t her biggest strength. Sure, she was getting better at it, she was able to hold conversations with people outside of her circle of friends, but when it came about certain actions she still felt self-conscious and obviously, school wasn’t going to be an exception. There were a lot of internal struggles in her mind, besides of the constant fight of wanting to go back yet hating the idea of going back to school. She could take online classes, and actually she had proven so many times before that she is really good at self-learning but part of her wanted to do this for Sojiro. Even though he wasn’t forcing it on her, she could tell that he was relieved when he heard that she wanted to go to Shujin. Managing her anxiety wasn’t easy either, but she was able to control it better than before as she knew that she couldn’t have Akira around her every day. 

Of course, when the Leader of the Thieves returned to his hometown, Futaba had this slight fear of her friends losing interest in her, thankfully things didn’t go as she expected. Akira was basically her older brother after all, so keeping up with her new school life was actually easier because she would text him everyday, but at least she had Sumire in the same building, having lunch together every day. Though it was necessary to point out how the company of  _ certain someone _ after school allowed her to cope better with several things that were outside Shujin’s grounds. That person was, in fact,  _ Kitagawa Yusuke _ . 

The artist couldn’t remember when exactly he reached an agreement with Futaba, but without paying too much attention to it he found himself almost everyday after class at the Sakura’s residence. Sojiro was very welcoming as well, upon realizing that the kid was now spending a lot of time at his house, he started preparing lunch for both him and Futaba, and would leave them on the refrigerator for Yusuke to pick it up before he returned to his dorm. In all honesty, it was comforting to be there, Sojiro would make curry for dinner and the three of them would eat together, though the man couldn’t understand how Yusuke could afford to travel almost every single day if his allowance was limited. It was until he found out that Futaba actually hacked on his train card and Yusuke had unlimited access to the trains, obviously Yusuke is yet to find out as it is something he barely pays attention to. Besides, he would never admit it but,  _ Futaba was a great company _ . 

They spent time together yet at the same time they would respect each other’s space. As soon as Futaba came home, she hopped on her computer still with her uniform until she realized and changed to more comfy clothes, and when it was not her computer she would go directly to play videogames as she waited for Yusuke. When she heard the door opening at certain hour, she could already tell that it was her friend, who usually sat at the edge of Futaba’s bed with his back against the wall and his sketchbook on his hand, sketching several things that he saw during the day. Though he lately started this hobby of sketching Futaba while she played, as it was an activity that he called  _ 'character study' _ . This was just an excuse, to be honest, as he simply enjoyed to see Futaba in her natural light. 

Sometimes they would even do their homework together, even though Yusuke was already a third year they would share space as Futaba didn’t really need help. Yusuke didn’t need it as well, if they were to be compared obviously Futaba was considered a genius, but Yusuke did really good as he was basically an honor student who had to maintain his scholarship, so in his case he was  _ required  _ to work hard. Yusuke always noticed how skilled and fast she was when it came about her assignments, and that caused a sense of admiration in him. But well, he couldn’t expect less from a person like Sakura Futaba, she was a worldwide hacker at a very young age and she had extensive knowledge in a lot fields, making him realize that she really earned the title of  _ genius _ . 

"Are you still working on that? Huh~ Inari you are so slow~" The girl asked as a mocking smirk appeared on her lips, her hand waving along with her words to show an uncalled sense of irony.

"I want to make sure that everything is correct." Yusuke snapped, not even daring to look back at her. His eyes were focused on every word he wrote on the paper and everyone knew that if Yusuke got _ ‘in the zone’ _ , he could ignore everyone and everything around. "I have a scholarship to maintain. I cannot allow myself to commit mistakes."

Futaba yawned. "You are so boring.  _ Why don't you just ask me for help? _ " 

"Because you are distracting me." Yusuke huffed. And after that, he simply decided to ignore her, act that didn't fancy Futaba at all. 

She just rolled her eyes, and decided that it was better to play than waiting for him to finish. If she had to be honest, Yusuke was still someone really weird in her eyes. She wasn’t the one to talk about eccentricities, but sometimes the level of annoyance that he provoked on her often made her question why she kept inviting him. There was a reason why, and it was simply because she developed a strange bond with Yusuke. He was a great friend and company if she had to admit, he would listen to her when needed and he didn’t mind spending all his time with her. Sometimes he would even go along with her whims and that made her wonder if he was in fact, a masochist. And well, she was pretty much aware that probably Yusuke thought the same about their relationship. The good thing was that it actually worked, they got along and sometimes she would ban him from her room because he wouldn’t stop messing with her figurines, only for Yusuke to stay in the living room still doing his thing only returning to her main thought,  _ what a weird guy _ . 

It was only normal that sometimes they couldn’t stand each other, but for some reason they couldn’t be apart. They were both eccentric and complemented each other so well that at some point it was almost scary. Despite having different interests Yusuke would always listen to her carefully, showing genuine enthusiasm that allowed her to speak her passions. Probably because he was one to always rant about the things he loves and thinks about, but Yusuke was such an empathetic being that quickly grabbed interested in almost everything. 

The ginger flopped on her bed, eyes staring at the ceiling as a soft blush appeared on her cheeks at the thought of their weird relationship. It was nice to be with him, and despite all the flaws that she tries to find on the artist she is still being somehow drawn towards him. What did that even mean in first place? Yusuke was annoying and boring-- well actually he wasn’t boring, he knew a lot about history and art and would speak to her about manga and some video games that she had showed him before. But this type of friendship shouldn’t be the reason behind her excitement of going out of school. When Akira was around, she was glad whenever he got out of school, but with Yusuke felt kind of different as sometimes, she would even get nervous. In first place, that was unbelievable and she tried to ignore it, tricking herself into believing that she was in fact sick or something of the sort. But he was always nice towards her despite her constant tantrums, he would bring her things claiming that it made her think about her, calling her name with his  _ ridiculously  _ engaging deep voice, drawing a lot of stuff including her with his stupidly beautiful hands and----  _ shit, she is being hormonal again! _

That kind of thoughts were kind of constant in her head and it made her believe that she was becoming delusional. Perhaps it was just confusion as she never spent this amount of time with someone else that wasn’t Akira. Heck, even at some point she thought she liked Akira but then realized it was just the lack of relationships in her life, but right now that wasn’t missing. She had this established friendships with people her age, and she hasn’t feel this way with any of them. Truth to be told, she indeed had to admit that her friends were extremely attractive, so if Yusuke was to get romantically involved it would be with someone else in the group, not her.  _ Romantically _ , though. What was she even thinking in first place? Her head shook slightly, only showing denial as she tried to remove those ridiculous thoughts. 

Thinking about it, she always had this strange sensation on her chest and her heart would beat extremely fast whenever the artist was close. Futaba really wanted to convinced herself that it was just a phase, it was her going through adolescence and it was normal, it happened and it was going to pass because the idea of liking  _ Inari  _ was disgusting and ridiculous in her eyes, not to mention impossible. But mostly, these thoughts came from the core of her anxiety telling her that Yusuke would never look back at someone like her. And… it actually made sense? Yusuke was such a pretty boy and sometimes girls look for him, even when he constantly turn them down but that’s another story. She was just this geeky girl who was considered weird, returning to school made her remember that it was hard to her not to stand out. God knows how many times she has listened to people talking about her and making up rumours, and if it wasn’t for Sumire's aid, she would be forced to do everything alone. Thankfully she was always there to rescue her from being publicly humiliated by other students, though probably she was exaggerating by thinking over it. Whatever, she didn’t want to deal with this, so letting out a long sigh, she started stretching her arms without moving from her bed.

"Are you done?" Voice coming abruptly as she was trying to escape from her own thoughts, rolling over her beds to attempt to calm her nerves.

"Yes." Yusuke replied softly, standing up to sit next to where she was lying. “We can do anything you may wish now.”

“Really?” At the statement, her eyes started shining bright, almost as if two stars took over them. “What abo~ut---  _ Akihabara! _ ”

“I don’t know why I keep asking you when I know that you are going to always suggest that place.”

“C’mon! We can go to the maid cafe we went last time. You love the taiyaki they serve!”

“You indeed got a point there. I guess it’s alright, but we cannot come back late as I still have a curfew.”

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. You  _ could  _ stay too, y’know? Sojiro won’t mind-- besides there’s no school tomorrow, so it should be okay, right?”

“Aren’t you a little more enthusiastic than usual?” A fine eyebrow slowly raised, showing genuine curiosity on his facial features. She was usually, a little bit too enthusiastic when it came about the things or places she loved, so one way or another, it wasn’t completely weird for the artist to see her acting this way. However, he could notice a different tone in her voice, one that only someone as perceptive as Yusuke could get immediately. Yet he didn’t pay much attention to it, as he wasn’t the type to overthink or over analyze people’s behavior. 

“I’m just happy there’s no school tomorrow, shut up. I’m still trying to adapt.”

“No need to give me explanations, I don’t mind seeing you like this. At most, it’s kind of  _ adorable _ .”

“ _ A-ADORABLE?! _ ” Futaba could feel the heat getting over her cheeks. It was incredible how a simple word could get her heart to run this fast. Was it normal to begin with? Honestly, she was starting to get worried about it and even were considering to go to the doctor. 

“Futaba-- are you okay?” Innocently speaking, his hand quickly reached to her forehead and cheeks, taking her temperature and making sure that everything was fine.

“S-stop! What the hell are you doing?!” She yelled, abruptly moving his hand away from her face. “Let’s get going.” It almost seemed as if she was murmuring things to herself as she took her coat and slammed the door of the room. Sojiro wasn’t home, so she only needed to let him know through text that she was going to Akihabara with Yusuke. 

[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] I’m going out with Yusuke   
[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] AS FRIENDS   
[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] JUST AS FRIENDS

[ 📧 → FROM: Sojiro ] Alright, take care.   
[ 📧 → FROM: Sojiro ] Tell him if something happens to you I will destroy him.

[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] You know he is overprotective   
[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] ANYWAYS   
[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] See you at night!   
[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] OH I almost forgot, can he stay over? 

Minutes passed and she didn’t get a response, the only thing she could see was the three dots that only meant that he either didn’t know what to say, or he was writing her a bible. 

[ 📧 → FROM: Sojiro ] Sure, I’m fond of the kid    
[ 📧 → FROM: Sojiro ]  _ Guests rooms, though.  _

[ 📧 → TO: Sojiro ] Thanks dad!!! (´ ∀ ` *)

For sure, she needed to convince herself that it was  _ only  _ as friends, it felt almost as she wanted to emphasize it on purpose because something else was going through her head. Truth to be told, it was bugging her by now and of course she couldn’t find a way to escape away from it.

“Okay, Sojiro knows. We can go.”

Yusuke nodded softly and waited for her to go completely outside of the house. The walk towards the station wasn’t that far, but he made sure to look over Futaba every single second. She was right, Yusuke was overprotective when it came about her or any other female friend he had, and if it was kind of cute, at the same time it was overwhelming because he acted more clingy than he usually was and well,  _ that’s not good for her heart _ . He would always stay behind or put his arms around her shoulders to make sure nobody approaches her. And she could understand why, even if she was getting better at being in crowded places and interacting with people, there were certain situations of places that triggered panic attacks on her, not to mention that the train could be  _ full of creeps _ . Even if she tried to avoid the places that triggered her, sometimes even words could make her remember her distress whenever she is outside, but gradually she was adapting and it was something that Yusuke noticed yet was always aware in case an emergency happens. 

And so, as they reached the train station Yusuke grabbed her hand. Another usual behavior that happens whenever they are outside, but Futaba had to admit that she felt she was having a heart attack whenever he did it. She wondered if Yusuke ever felt the same, but in all honesty he was too dense to probably even think about it or notice that it makes her feel nervous. Somehow, that thought was a little bit disappointing for the Navi but she believed that it was better to ignore it before feeling bad for something that not even her wanted in first place. 

Yusuke used to hold her hand softly at first, walking through the different paths of the Underground Station, knowing that it could be a dangerous place to begin with. And as soon as they reached deeper places closer to the train, he would intertwine their fingers together as it allowed him to have a better mobility. After all, it was an habit that he developed with the time, probably not thinking about what he was doing to Futaba unconsciously.  _ A little too dense for everyone’s liking _ . 

Honestly, the artist was too clueless for his own good. Sometimes people approached him but suddenly run off and they weren’t exactly to blame, as Yusuke was not exactly an approachable guy. He was pretty for sure, someone natural that contrasted with his mysterious aura and incredibly long height. At first glance he seemed enigmatic, which made him even more attractive for others but another fact was that, when they got to meet him they stayed away because he is the contrary of what they expected in first place. Yusuke was a silent spectator most of the times, but mostly because he was emerged in his thoughts. He was eccentric and was aware of it, but whenever someone pointed at it he would complain, because it’s tiresome to constantly hear this about himself when he is already aware of it. And ironically, for someone that enjoyed watching people and understood different behavior, he never was able to recognize when someone was interested in him. He would mistake flirting as pestering if he is not interested, and most of the times,  _ he just doesn’t care about it _ . 

Futaba knew this, and that was the main reason why she was in denial. Why Yusuke would be interested in her? There was nothing special to begin with, and if she compared to the girls in Kosei she knew that she was no match against them. Besides, they weren’t completely different but she couldn’t say either that they were the same. In any case, any of this thoughts vanished when she felt a pair of arms hugging her from behind when they boarded the train. Not being lucky of getting a seat, they had to be up the entire trip and even if it didn’t take too long either Yusuke was just being overprotective. Harassment was something recurrent, sadly, and he wouldn’t be able to forgive himself if Futaba went through an experience like that because it would damage all her progress of going back outside. He couldn’t allow that, but at the same time he was clueless about the feelings the girl was holding. 

Now, Yusuke knew that there was something special about Futaba. From the very first moment they met they somehow got along in their unique way, he immediately picked interest on her and felt the need to get to know her better. She was someone intriguing in his eyes, and as he stated before he believed she had an excellent avant-garde taste, and considering how he feels about art it was only normal that he wanted to spend his time with her. These last months though, he realized that the amount of time he was spending with Futaba increased radically. At some point he decided to stop going as he got distracted with his art, but if he checked his sketchbook it just only changed to portrays of Futaba.

It was comforting to be with her, she would go through tons of tantrums yet still would ask for his company. He tried to listen to her and in exchange she was actually able to make him speak his feelings, becoming such a great confidant that was starting to see sides of Yusuke that absolutely nobody knew. He got philosophical at times, and even if it was something Futaba didn’t enjoy she would go along with him until they reach a common subject. Not to mention that he never felt so close to someone as he did with Futaba. She never really spoke words of appreciation towards him, but he could notice that her actions spoke more than words. He believed that it was only normal, as Sojiro was the same. Two incredibly kind people that took him in without questioning, those that knew he didn’t have a family and attempted to bring him everything he never had. It was amazing to see how much she cared about him even if she denied it, and deep inside he appreciated it even if he didn’t voice out either. After all, that was how they relationship worked. None of them would speak, but act instead and he didn’t know when exactly it started, but he felt such bliss whenever she was around. The idea of seeing her at her house was enough to make him feel inspired. Yet again, he wasn’t aware of his own feelings but he knew for sure, that Futaba meant the world to him as he would do anything to see her smile. 

At that very same moment, Futaba couldn’t speak, and she was silently wishing for the ride to be over. Of course there was no way Yusuke could read her mind, so as soon as they reached their station he held her hand again until they reached the center of Akihabara.

“Fine, we are here. Should we head immediately to the cafe or would you like to stop by at the stores?” 

“I’m hungry, so let’s just go to eat.”

“Alright.” Notice that he is still holding her hand. “I happen to have some savings, so please let me treat you this time.”

“Nah, no chance. You gotta use that to eat properly during the week.”

“Please, I insist.”

“No.”

“You always treat me, I want to do it this time.”

“ _ I said no _ .”

He squeezed softly her hand. “Futaba… I’m being seri---”

“Futaba-chan?” Interrupted abruptly, a friendly and familiar voice appeared right in front of them. 

“Oh? Nishima!” She exclaimed as a smile was offered. In all honesty, she never remembered his name correctly. 

“I-it’s Mishima… A-anyway, Kitagawa, glad to see you as well. What are you guys up to?” 

“Nothing of your concern.” Yusuke coldly said as grey hues focused on the guy in front of them. He never meant to be rude, but he was interrupted and that kind of annoyed him a little. 

“He was talking to me, Inari.” Futaba mumbled as she snapped on his arm softly, finally moving her hand away from his. “School is exhausting so I needed a break.”

“Oh, I see!” Mishima helped Futaba to beat one of the goals on her list, and despite of her calling him boring the first time they met he still made his attempt to ask her what she was doing after their casual dinner. Futaba noticed it from the start and she was able to easily turn him down that day. “Hmm-- And what are you doing next?” 

_ ‘Really, Nishima, You asked the same thing last time as well.’  _ She thought, but like back then, she decided to just ignore it. “Going home. I’m not exactly allowed to be out at night.”

“I get it.” Yuuki nodded as a soft blush appeared on his cheeks. “M-maybe we could go somewhere one of these days after school.”

It didn’t take too long for Yusuke to automatically feel a strange sensation on his chest. One that he never felt before and in fact, worried him as he didn’t know where it was coming from. In all honesty, he was really conflicted as there was a mix of anger and unease, followed by the continuous ache on his chest. Upon having no idea on how to react, he suddenly felt defensive and got a hold of Futaba’s hand once again.

“I apologize, but she is with me today.”

Futaba looked up at him, confused, frowning and questioning his behavior. “What are you doing, Inari?”

“We have to go. Pleased to see you, Mishima-san.” And by saying that, he started dragging Futaba away.

“W-wait he could join u-- _ Inari! _ ” Yuuki only looked in confusion and mumbled things to them, but they weren’t really listening, besides they were already a little to far away from him. And as they reached the door she looked at him in severe confusion. “ _ What was that?! _ ”

“I found his proposition rude. He pretended I was not there.”

“What?! That doesn’t make sense at all? Oh wait-- don’t tell me you were jealous, Inari..”

“I wasn’t.”

“ _ Then explain yourself. _ ”

“I already did that.”

“That explanation is stupid though!”

“Believe what you want.”

She rolled her eyes. “You  _ better  _ not be hitting on me.”

“How many times have you told me that by now?  _ Of course I am not _ .”

“...” She limited herself to stay quiet as she entered the cafe. A disappointed comment that she was somehow expecting but it still hurt her a little. Not only because of her own feelings but also because of how dense and unsensitive he truly was. Anyway, she knew that she needed to forget about it, distract herself from the scene Yusuke just caused so without hesitation she hurried up and took a sit, hurrying up to ask for her favorite pastries and drink some of the special smoothies the place had to offer. 

Time passed and Futaba was able to forget what happened with Mishima and in fact, they seemed to enjoy their time together. Yusuke was eating as much as he could and after many complaints from Futaba, he was able to treat her for once. It wasn’t really an obligation but a proof of how thankful he truly was for all the times she was there for him. Not only that, but also because of the fact that Sojiro would prepare lunch for him even though he isn’t related to them. If he had to be honest, they were a small family but never turned his back on him even though he is not apart of their center. 

The sun was setting down and Yusuke knew that he had to hurry up if he wanted to get on his train, yet it also meant that now he had two options. One was to accompany Futaba to her home and stay as she told him before, or he could rush, put Futaba alone on the train and returning to the dorms. Considering his true nature he decided to accompany her as he didn’t really want to send her alone. At first she complain again, telling him that it was going to be okay until she remember that she even asked Sojiro for him to stay over. So finally she decided to let him come along.

A short yet tiresome trip on train later, they finally reached the Sakura Residence. Lights were out and the door was locked, meaning that Sojiro was still at the cafe, probably with one of his regulars. But not paying much attention to it, it only took a second from Futaba to flop on her bed, throwing her shoes away as she hugged her pillow. Yusuke decided to sit down next to her. 

“My legs hurt!!! I think we walked waaay too much. I won’t exercise in months.”

“You don’t even exercise at all.”

“I exercise my brain, shut up.” Head was buried on the blanket over the mattress and without stopping to face the bed, she moved next to Yusuke who carefully pulled her closer to him, for her to rest his head.

After spending quality time with someone, some habits from the other are picked up, not to mention that you get to know better a person and learn to understand how they really are. This wasn’t an exception, mostly because as time passed Yusuke learnt some things about Futaba that she kept hiding. For example, the artist learnt that she was strangely affectionate whenever she wanted to, or maybe  _ clingy  _ was the correct word. She would act like a little child whenever she wanted attention, and some other times she preferred to stay away from everyone. Yusuke guessed that it depended on her mood, but lately she had turn into an affectionate being with him whenever they weren't arguing for stupid things (  _ which was actually, very frequent  _ ). He also learnt that she liked when someone caressed her head, triggering her sleep in a few minutes. So by reflex, his hand immediately looked for the top of her head to run his fingers through her hair. He was aware that after a long day of school she was probably going to fall down asleep, and after months of doing it he came to the realization that it would allow him to draw freely without her trying to peek at what he was doing. 

Though unexpectedly, he wasn’t in the mood to draw.  _ Strange _ . This was an habit of Yusuke that took half of his life, almost all of his free time was spent drawing and sketching. But lately, he felt so distracted and restless, not being able to find a reason behind it. Probably because, if he thought about it deeply he would realize that his mind revolved around Futaba. Still, he didn’t pay much attention to it as he believed it was only normal considering the amount of time they spent together, and he just felt comfortable around her. Without realizing she was already asleep with her head on his chest, and without hesitating too much, he fell asleep as well. After all, he barely had sleep the day before and right now wasn’t the best time to start thinking about the sudden slump. 

Not sure of how much time passed, both of them were sleeping peacefully. Probably Sojiro returned home to find them asleep and even if it stressed him a little, he knew that he couldn’t just wake him up and move him to the guest room. A sigh came from his lips, Yusuke was a good guy after all and he was sure that Futaba would be okay around him, but… seeing your little kid growing might be kind of painful, especially when you lost as much time with her as Sojiro did.

The sound of the night was taking over the house, silent and peaceful, completely dark as there wasn’t a single window on the hacker’s room. Yusuke was finally able to receive the rest he was looking for, but it was Futaba’s voice calling his name the one that actually took him out of his sleep. And even though he sometimes was a heavy sleeper, for some reason he felt he needed to be alert whenever he was with Futaba. She was a box full of secrets after all, and she was still trying to control her anxiety. It was only normal for him to keep looking after her even if it meant to sacrifice more of his sleep, after all, he did it for art why not doing it for someone he cared about?

“Y-yusuke…” In the middle of the night, Futaba’s voice came softly from her lips. Still asleep, probably a little bit awake but not completely to take over her actions. Her little hand was around his neck, because in her dream,  _ he was there _ . And of course, that made her to completely forget Yusuke was there in real life. 

“Hmm? What is it?” But she would not respond, only snug her head over his chest causing him to feel more conflicted than before. 

She was simply _ too cute _ for this world. A human being so beautiful outside and inside, and Yusuke didn’t know when did it start but he started treasuring her too much for his own comfort. Yusuke was confined almost his entire life, he never met people before less establish a bond with someone. She was a friend that he never had, and even if she got on his skin at times she was still someone he estimated and loved. The thing was that, he didn’t know if the  _ love  _ he felt towards Futaba was the same he felt towards his other friends. He could say he loved them at any time, without any issue but when it came about Futaba,  _ he was a little bit in denial _ . Besides, her current behavior was not helping as she seemed to be more asleep than awake and the way she was approaching him was…  _ different from the usual _ . 

In fact, Futaba was dreaming. As she repressed all her feelings and desires, they would slip on her dreams. And in hers, Yusuke was there, she could show him how she felt. Without realizing she was actually moving her body outside her dreams, she could see Yusuke in front of him, and of course as it is a dream,  _ she was tall and could reach his face _ , probably because of the position they were in real life. Her hands were up to his cheeks pulling him down and kissing softly his lips. A quick peck but still a kiss that Yusuke was definitely not expecting. And with that, she went back to sleep normally, as if nothing ever happened. Now… what was Yusuke supposed to do or think? It was his first kiss and ah--- _ he was already confused _ . 

The sun started going out and Yusuke wasn’t able to sleep properly the rest of the night. The kiss was still in his mind and he wondered what even meant. She called his name, then kissed him. But she was asleep! Did she remember? Did she knew? Maybe, just  _ maybe  _ he should stay quiet about it, pretend it never happened because god knows what would happen to Futaba if she realizes what she did. She started yawning, moving from Yusuke’s chest and stretching her arms. 

“Awn so tire--- _ Inari?! _ ” Eyes opened as big as plates, confused again and wondering when in the world he got in her room. 

“Good morning.”

“ _ W-what _ \-- you didn’t move to the guest’s room?”

“I’m sorry, but I fell asleep probably a few minutes later than you did.”

“ _ Hm _ . You better did not try something weird on me!”

“Who do you take me for?”

“I don’t know you have been acting weird.”

“ _ You _ have been acting weird.”

_ ‘Besides, you kissed me in your sleep!’ _ Yusuke thought of saying, but decided to keep it safe until future notice. 

“Sure, whatever you say, Inari. Let’s go eat breakfast.”

And Yusuke only wondered,  _ what did he get himself into? _

**Author's Note:**

> This is the very first time I post something since 2016 so I'm actually kind of excited. So yeah, yutaba rights. Probably more pairings will be added as this is a multi-chapter fic. I will be updating whenever I have time to. Let me know what you think on the comments!


End file.
